


Kill Me With a Smile

by Niko_akame



Category: Supernatural, The Serrated Edge of Fate
Genre: Begging, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Demon Dean Winchester, Knifeplay, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_akame/pseuds/Niko_akame
Summary: Vince goes looking for his lover against his husband’s wishes. Will it be the end of him?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Kill Me With a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic crossover of a book (The Serrated Edge of Fate) and Supernatural in which Castiel, Dean, Vince, and Jaskian are in a polygamous relationship. Or as a friend put it "I headcanon these four were fucking like rabbits... so here."

Vince kisses Jask’s head before sliding away from the sleeping archangel. He makes sure to reapply the blankets over Jask’s wings, taking a moment to admire his husband’s form in their bed. He stretches a little and goes to get dressed, replaying the conversation with Cas in his head. No one has seen, spoken to, or even gotten a text from Dean since he disappeared from the bunker. Dean had left a cryptic note about being left alone and nothing else. Vince knows Cas is trying his best, but the angel is out of his element here. It takes a Knight of hell to find another Knight, Vince reasons. Jask won’t be happy he’s going alone, but this is something that needs to be done. 

He comes out of the closet and sees that Jask has rolled onto his back. He immediately starts rethinking his decision to leave the comfortable bed and the opportunity to keep his husband warm, but if anyone can find Dean, it's him. He lightly traces the scar on Jask’s body that spells his full name, his claim visible in the moonlight. He sighs and leaves the room quietly, transporting himself to the entrance of hell. 

It's been a while since he needed to be here. His unconventional relationship with Jask, Cas, and the elder Winchester keeps him from having too much to do with his past. He doesn’t really miss it. The smell alone is enough to remind him why he doesn’t visit.

Despite the time away, Vince is still very familiar with the layout of the torture chambers. He whistles as he strolls through acting like he belongs, ignoring the fact that deep down, he knows he does. His whistling slows as he sees what — or rather who — he’s looking for. Dean is in one of the rooms, hair a little messy like he’s been running his fingers through it. He’s wearing that damn red button up that he has no business looking so good in, laying open over a black t-shirt. He smiles slowly as his eyes rest on Vince.

“Well, well… shoulda known it’d be you that found me first,” he drawls. 

“Of course it was, handsome. The other two, I don’t think they’ve quite accepted what you are now.” Vince leans against the wall. 

“Oh, you mean my upgrade?” Dean holds his arms out and slowly turns. “Do I look any different, Vin? Still fuckable?” 

“Definitely still fuckable. Definitely still a brat.” 

Dean laughs. “You should be down here with me, you know. I'd forgotten how good it felt to torture.” 

“What about Jask? Cas?”

“They’re holding you back, us back. The damage we could do together? That’s the stuff of legend.” Dean steps up to Vince, wrapping his arm around his waist and yanking him roughly against him. Vince’s hands go to Dean’s shoulders naturally and suddenly they’re kissing. Vince moans into it, it's been weeks since he’d seen Dean. Those lips have always been a weakness for him. 

Dean pulls back, pulling Vince’s bottom lip with his teeth before grinning at him. “Jask know you're here?”

“Would I be here if he did? He knows you have the blade… essentially, you're the only one that can kill me. I was expressly forbidden from seeking you out.”

“And yet, here you are.”

“Here I am.” Vince nods. 

“Let’s not waste time then, gorgeous,” and before Vince can react properly, Dean is spinning them and Vince is placed on the torture table in the middle of the room. Vince feels something wrap around his wrist and he looks over.

“Demon cuffs? Is that necessary?” Vince raises an eyebrow. 

“Can’t have you leaving in the middle of the fun.” He hooks the other wrist and hangs Vince’s bound arms over his head. Dean grabs a knife and cuts Vince’s clothes off of him slowly. Vince takes a moment to look around the room and his eyes fall on the First Blade, settled safely nearby. 

For the first time, the thought crosses his mind that he may not leave this room alive. He debates using their connection to reach Jask for help, but then Dean is tracing his nipple with the blade and Vince loses his train of thought. 

“You know” — Dean trails the blade down Vince’s abs to his hip— “when I saw your name carved into Jask’s body, I was so jealous. In more ways than one. Why’d you chose to mark him and not me? Why’d he allow you to do it, when he was supposed to love us, too? Weren’t the four of us a family? But now that I have you here, tied up on my table” — he leans down to whisper in Vince’s ear — “Fuck, sweetheart, I see the appeal.” Dean stands back up to his full height and moves to Vince’s hip. 

The first slice of the blade has Vince shivering, his eyes sliding closed. He can feel the “D" being carved into his flesh and he can’t help but shift his hips. 

“Stay still,” Dean growls, spreading his free hand over Vince’s stomach and holding him down. 

“Dean,” Vince moans as the blade lifts and Dean starts on the “E.” Dean’s hand slides down from Vince’s stomach to his hard cock, stroking him slowly as he finishes the letter. 

“You're enjoying this, Vin. What happens when I send you home to your husband, bloody and fucked with my name on your gorgeous body? You gonna tell him how you moaned my name?” 

The “A" takes longer since Dean wants the lines to be perfect. He leans down and licks the excess blood away before coming back up to kiss Vince hard. Vince kisses back and chases Dean’s lips as he pulls away. The knife is put down just long enough for Dean to strap Vince’s legs down, spread apart so that he’s open for whatever Dean wants to do to him. Then it's back to work, adding the last letter to his masterpiece. 

“Well, isn’t that nice?” Dean tilts his head to admire the bleeding letters at the top of Vince’s hip. “Fucking beautiful.” Vince watches as Dean slowly pulls off the red over shirt and drops it onto the table near the First Blade. The t-shirt follows, and Vince’s eyes track the way Dean’s muscles move as he unbuttons his jeans. He hooks his fingers into the sides and pushes the pants down. Vince can now see Dean is just as turned on as he is, and the sight has his mouth watering. 

Dean’s grin is slow and should be terrifying, but Vince can’t bring himself to be afraid. He watches as Dean comes to stand at the end of the table. He climbs up slowly, kissing his way up Vince’s body before coming to a stop. He hovers over Vince, kissing him lightly before wrapping his hand around his cock again.  
“You’re gonna cum for me,” Dean says conversationally, “and then I'm gonna fuck you so hard they'll be hearing you scream topside. After that, I'm gonna mark you up some more and we’ll see if I want to keep you longer. If not…” He looks over at the table holding the Blade, but Vince can’t bring himself to care.

He doesn’t look away from Dean as he opens his mouth. “Yes, please. Dean, please.” 

“You beg so pretty, Vin.” He runs his thumb over Vince’s bottom lip. “Maybe I'll make use of that mouth later.” He pushes himself up to his knees and his eyes travel down Vince’s body. 

Vince squirms, but he’s strapped down pretty tight so all he can do is let his head fall as Dean begins to stroke him in earnest. He knows he’s letting out some pretty embarrassing moans and whimpers, but he’s never seen Dean like this. Didn’t know he needed Dean to be like this. 

“That’s it, let me hear those noises, sweetheart,” Dean growls, speeding up his hand and twisting. He moves a hand to his own cock and pumps slowly, watching Vince try and lift his hips to get more. He runs his thumb over Vince’s tip, spreading the leaking precum to make his strokes that much easier.

Soon Vince is spilling over, Dean’s name falling from his lips. Dean runs his hand through the mess on Vince’s stomach, licking his thumb clean before reaching between Vince’s legs and shoving two cum covered fingers into him. Vince cries out and rocks his hips down onto the fingers as best he can.

Dean hums, “You're already open. Bet Jask had you earlier. Were you wearing those red panties? The ones I got you. I know how those get him wild.” 

“Yes! Fuck, Dean…” Vince moans, his cock already twitching again. He’d never been more thankful for his quick recovery period as a demon. 

“That’s the plan,” Dean agrees, adding a third finger and bending it to find the bundle of nerves that has Vince’s back arching. “Ready to scream for me, Vin?” He pulls away his fingers and slides hard into Vince, bending down to swallow Vince’s noises in a kiss. He stays deep for a moment before pushing himself back up on one arm, the other wrapping around Vince’s waist to hold him exactly where he wants him. 

“Please, Dean, fuck, I need...” A stream of nonsense falls from Vince’s lips as Dean pulls out almost all the way before he slams home again. Vince does scream then, the sound echoing off the walls of the chamber. Dean sets a brutal pace as he fucks into Vince. His hips slam so hard that the table shakes and his growls make Vince shiver as he pulls at his restraints. Dean’s eyes flash black as he shoves as deep as he can, holding still and rocking against Vince as he searches his face. 

Vince begs again, he doesn’t know what he says, but it seems to work because Dean resumes, lifting back up to take Vince in hand again. His strokes match the speed of his thrusts and Vince is screaming again. “Please” and “Dean” are the only words coming out of his mouth, other than the meaningless cries of pleasure. He doesn’t know how much longer it is but soon he’s cumming again. Dean’s eyes track the way it lands on him and then his hips falter and he pushes deep, cumming hard inside Vince. 

There’s a moment of silence as they stare at each other before Dean is pulling out and climbing off the table. Vince watches as Dean pulls his pants back on, and he watches as Dean’s fingers trail over the weapon that could very easily end Vince right now. 

Dean stays there for a very long moment before picking up the other knife again. He steps back to the table and runs his hand over Vince's hip. “You’re already healing. Guess I'll have to do more damage.” The next few hours pass as Dean carves his name all over Vince’s body. Eventually, Vince doesn’t know when because he’s a shivering mess, Dean unties him and tells him to leave. Vince tries to reason with him, but Dean shakes his head. “Come back again, I'll kill you with a smile, sweetheart.” 

Vince sighs and teleports himself back to his bed, landing heavily and hoping he didn’t wake Jask.


End file.
